One of the exterior area portions of automobiles which is subject to extensive wear is the area surrounding an exterior door handle. In most vehicles, this exterior door area is a generally circular, ellipsoid, or generally semi-circular area and is sunken or concaved to permit a user to actuate the latch release when opening the door. Repeated manipulation of the latch release causes scratching and damage of the exterior door handle area. This damage regularly occurs, even though new resistant-type paints and coatings have been developed.